A form of Greeting
by Tired Ambitions
Summary: A kiss is merely a form of greeting..I fail to see what the problem is... Those words haunted them both as they tried to sleep during that cold night. IchigoxRukia
1. Chapter 1

**I've wanted to start a Bleach fic for the longest time now. This is what I came up with as the first chapter. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODES 6 and 7, please read the following...  
In those episodes, Kon escapes with Ichigo's body. In a warehouse, after they lost Kon, Ichigo explains that he is really upset that Kon kissed his classmates. Rukia bluntly says that "A kiss is merely a form of greeting; I fail to see what the problem is..."**

**That line provided inspiration for the following...**

"A Form of Greeting"

_"A kiss is merely a form of greeting; I fail to see what the problem is…"_

The words were bitter as they precipitated from her cool lips. They repeated, murmuring the same phrase, as coldly as the next, in his mind as he lay in his bed. He was awake again, tired, but yet, awake.

He didn't understand her logic; it perplexed him and he supposed that was the reason he was awake. Were kisses really not complex, as others called them? Were they just motions or were they really passionate?

Ichigo took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to overcome his insomnia. He never had sleeping problems before _she _came. Ichigo couldn't recall the last time he simply lied down and fell asleep instantly. He was tired, but his body seemed to want to stay awake. It was frustrating to stay up at night, thinking solely on nothing, but the girl that was sleeping in the closet next to him.

He didn't understand why her words had affected him so. He was almost angry about it, almost. She always made him feel that way. Ichigo was always on the brink of anger or insanity when it came to Rukia. She was a nuisance, a constant burden with her hollow missions, and yet he enjoyed every minute of her company. He was angry when she'd pester him in class and drag him away from his friends to exterminate a hollow and yet, he was worried about her when she wasn't near and when she was late to school.

But he couldn't say he was in love; that would be childish. He was a teenager, a naïve teenager, who didn't know a world outside of school. He, however, considered Rukia. He considered being with her, touching her, and kissing her. But her cold demeanor always seemed to push him away. She seemed to hate physical contact. She almost seemed to hate him and this world.

_A form of greeting…_

He sighed in frustration before shoving his face into his soft pillow. This would be a long night.

_I fail to see what the problem is…_

The words haunted her at night. She could hear them echoing off the walls in her small closet, mocking and jeering at her, poking her in the side just to torment her.

"Stupid body…" she murmured quietly, as the sneering progressed. "It…it feels too much…"

She laughed, bitterly, trying to avoid the protesting of her conscious. Everything she said seemed to contradict her mind lately. When she would poke fun at Ichigo in class, she found her mouth saying that she only did it for fun. But her mind would scream that she had merely wanted his attention. She would read romance novels and find herself thinking of Ichigo. It was insane and extremely annoying to want to be near him.

Rukia quickly turned toward the closet door and peered through her crack in consolation.

She would always do this at night. She had found it comforting some nights just to watch him sleep. She loved the sound of his relaxed breathing and watched as the sheet covers rose as he took a breath. She would watch him do this for hours at night sometimes.

She didn't know why, he was a normal boy, despite what he put on. Sometimes she would laugh at him, when he murmured or lulled in his sleep. He looked so vulnerable and Rukia adored seeing him in such a state.

She wanted to say that she would only do this for comfort; that would be what her mouth would mutter, but as usual her mind protested against her folly of excuses.

She rubbed her temples in anger. She had read that was supposed to relieve headaches, but this headache probably would never go away. Her navy eyes continued to watch the figure through the crack. He turned over, grunting slightly, probably in a dream state.

She smiled, but quickly frowned catching herself. She shook her head and lied down, turning away from the crack.

_"A form of greeting…"_

She closed her eyes and shoved her head into her small pillow, trying to expunge the sounds of her own voice. Sleep had better come soon.

"A kiss..." She muttered to herself, subcontiously. "A kiss..."

**There will be more of this, if and only if, I get enough reviews, so please please please REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please forgive me for not getting this posted sooner. Writer's block is a horrible disease that plagues many. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Sadly, this isn't the end of the story. I have to post a final chapter later. I was hoping I could finish it in this one, but then the chapter would be too long for my taste. So here it is, Chapter 2!! Please enjoy and review at the end. **

**THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW IN THE FUTURE!!!**

Night had overcome the sky long ago. It seemed darkness had covered every corner of the Kurosagi residence. Most of the inhabitants had fallen into a deep slumber long ago. The house was quiet, except for the slow breathing of the sleeping and the light breeze brushing against the windowpane. It howled nonchalantly and tapped against the window in the lullaby. The digital clock on the desk read one.

Rukia turned over in frustration and groaned. She had been completely awake all-night and unable to find sleep. Her indigo eyes idly fluttered open and she leaned up to punch her pillow and smooth out her beddings. She then turned onto her other side, flailing her ebony locks atop her pale cheeks, desperately trying to find an ideal position to loose consciousness.

Afterwards she closed her eyes, frantically trying to find sleep, but winced as those haunting words attacked her again.

"_A kiss is merely a form of greeting, I fail to see…"_

She growled in annoyance and shook her head. Why did these words haunt her? Why did they continue?

"Stop it." She heard herself beg to the air. "Let me forget."

Rukia continued the ruffling and tossing for awhile longer, before succumbing to her insomnia. She sat there looking in the confines of her closet in irritation, waiting for sleep or morning whichever came first.

She found herself aimlessly wondering about him again, almost instantly. She had barely enough time to wonder of anything else. Her mind had become so absorbed in him. Rukia found herself thinking of him frequently lately. Every time she had a spare moment, she would find Ichigo weaseled somehow into her mind. He meant a lot to her, she supposed, as she thought about him. It seemed he was always there for her, even when she didn't want it. He had accepted responsibility of a soul reaper and had even allowed her to live in his home.

She peered out of her crack momentarily, only to find his sleeping form. He looked engulfed in his bedspread, his form completely hidden under the covers. Rukia couldn't decipher any of his facial features in the darkness of the room. She could clearly see his orange hair, however, that even in darkness, was extremely flamboyant. She knew that he was either asleep or in a daydream state from the sound of his slow, calm breathing; She smiled watching the lump in the bed move slightly through inhales and exhales.

"Ichigo…" She found herself murmur, as she reached for her crack. Her fingertips lightly touched the sides of the opening. The wooden frame felt cool and smooth under her fingertips. Rukia ran her digits down the side, till she reached her soft bedding.

She found herself longing for him at that moment. It seemed she had come into rationalization with herself. Her heart had finally broken the boundaries that her mind had placed on her. It had taken awhile, granted, but her mind had grown tired of the heart. She was obsessed with Ichigo, madly obsessed. Her heart went insane inside her chest as she shouted his name inside herself. Was this a human emotion?

She touched her forehead, realizing her temperature was normal. She glanced down at her pale hands, noticing the strange spasms occurring again. She touched her chest, reassuring herself that her heart was truly speeding.

"This is so strange." Rukia muttered; she felt so dizzy from the sensation.

Was this love; it almost made her feel sick to think of such a question.

Was this that crazy feeling that humans desired so dearly, that she had tried to avoid? Was this what made people die for one another or live to save another? Was this what had drawn her to Ichigo? Was love what caused this obsessive behavior?

She couldn't tell.

"I want to kiss you…Ichigo." Rukia murmured quietly, her lips moving subconsciously; Her voice trembled as the words spilled from her lips. Her ebony locks fell in front of her pale face to shroud her cobalt stare. She couldn't tell if she loved him, but she knew she wanted something from him.

At that moment she heard the voice again. That annoying voice that ironically belonged to her.

"_A form of greeting…"_

Was a kiss merely a form of greeting? Rukia had read it hadn't she? It had been written in one of those things humans called magazines. Maybe Rukia had misinterpreted it…possibly there was more to a kiss? She wondered vaguely, as she reached her digits to her lips.

She kissed the digits lightly, imagining his soft lips lightly caressing her own. She imagined them as light and gentle, like small taps, almost the exact opposite of what others would expect them to be. She imagined him as trembling and feebly kissing her again. He was new at this, as was she.

She imagined herself running her slender digits through his amber hair now, and his arms encasing her small, fragile frame. She and he quickly become more daring, as they grew accustomed to the attachment, his hands wandering lower to her pale thighs. She whimpered lightly, as if she were embarrassed of the touch of his rough hands on her smooth skin.

She shrouded herself with her own arms and lied down on her bedding, trying to feel his body atop her own. She could almost feel his chest pushing into her own breasts and his low growls of utmost pleasure and desire.

She could "see" that he wanted her. His mahogany eyes were glazed over in a primal, drugged state. She felt his hand begin to pull lightly at her undergarmets.

"I-Ichi-go." Rukia panted, her breaths becoming quick and shallow. She could feel beads of sweat atop her forehead and she moaned as her hand cupped herself, feeling his lips brush them slightly. He was so perfect.

Rukia panted, pulling her bangs from her face before reaching into her panties. She could feel Ichigo touching her then and almost see his face smiling huskily back at her own hungry eyes. Her back arched at the sensual contact. He loved that reaction; at least she imagined he did.

She felt him plunge into her then, her fingers pumping in and out of her. She murmured his name into the night, repeating the same thrusts. He or was it she, moved slowly at first, but frantically quickened the pace. She could hear his groans from atop her and she could feel his lips brush against her own, as a cool breeze blew past her face.

She thrashed her head from side to side waiting for him to take her completely. Her locks shrouded her eyes and stuck to her slick, pale skin. She almost reached it with him, his face contorted with utmost pleasure, before she fluttered her eyes open, only to gape in horror.

She had thought she was alone.

"R-Rukia?!?" He stuttered from the closet door. She hadn't even realized he had opened it.

He looked awestruck, as he usually did in such situations. Ichigo usually avoided any type of sexual innuendos. His eyes were gaping and his pupils had grown smaller. His hands were shaking slightly, as they held the doorframe. He stuttered something incoherent, along the lines of "I'm sorry."

He had come in to check on her; probably worried she was in trouble from the screams, Rukia concluded.

_I was too loud_

Rukia gulped, frantically pulling her damp hands from her lower region. Her eyes gazed up at the figure looming in the doorway. She could feel tears swelling in her orbs uncontrollably. She felt so helpless and so utterly embarrassed. It was almost unbearable to feel so much humiliation at one moment. Rukia hid her hands beneath the light sheet. Her hair was stuck to her cheeks from the sweat.

"Hello…" She stuttered, her eyes turning away from his mahogany eyes. "Ichigo…"

"_A kiss is merely a form of greeting; I fail to see what the problem is…"_

**Thank you for reading!! PLEASE REVIEW or I feel obligated not to continue and "god" if you were a writer you would understand that feedback is important and if nobody is reading a piece of my work, I feel upset that I worked so hard on it and nobody appreciates it. Reviews make me feel as if somebody is listening. That is why I tell others to review or I won't continue. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I lied to everyone. This isn't the last chapter. There should be one more chapter after this one. Please enjoy and I'm hoping to hit 100 reviews on this chapter. So please READ, RELAX, and REVIEW!!!**

He had been half asleep when he heard her groan his name. It was strange, in the fact that most people would've concluded exactly what Rukia was doing. Ichigo, however, seemed either too tired or too innocent to think of such situations. He had darted to his closet, thinking Rukia was sick or injured, or maybe even being attacked.

With his unbeatable speed, he opened the closet and realized his mistake instantly. Why hadn't he even thought to knock? There Rukia was, in the midst of passion, taking care of herself.

He had thought to run, but it was like he was frozen in place there. He didn't know if it was from shock or because he was too busy watching her half-naked form, jolting under the light sheet.

She was simply breathtaking and interesting to watch. Her hands were more agile in these activities than Ichigo would've liked, but he watched her light touches move slowly across her chest and down her legs. His breathing hitched into his mouth as she moaned his name slightly to the air. He could feel his blood boil with intensity. He knew then that he had to leave, or he himself might join her, but somehow he found himself stationary to the floor. It didn't take long before she saw him. In that instant she refrained and quickly sat herself up.

Her ebony locks were plastered to her slick, pale neck, and face and her cobalt eyes avoided his own. Her shoulders twitched as sobs racked her body. Ichigo hadn't the slightest idea in how to handle the situation; he tried to think of the right words to say.

She sat there staring at her sheets, which she used to conceal her small, delicate digits. Her head was lowered and her eyes glistened with a slight trace of tears.

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo muttered, unable to reach any other words as he stared at the figure before him. "I-I didn't know…"

_A Form Of Greeting…_

He didn't know if he had said anything more or if they had sat in silence for a couple minutes. Time seemed to be an illusion at the moment. It was either too fast or moved uncomfortably too slow. Right now, Ichigo wanted terribly to run to his bed and shove his face into his pillow, but he was frozen. His legs refused to move at the moment. It was as if, time, itself had paralyzed them.

"Hello," Ichigo jumped, at Rukia's bitterly shaken voice. "Ichigo."

His name precipitated from her lips shakily and with uncertainty; it was unlike Rukia to talk in lack of cockiness or irritability (maybe that was how her voice was when she was confident). It had been the same name she had been shouting into the air moments ago, and now she felt nauseous even whispering it.

Rukia couldn't even look at him as she blankly stared at her sheets, feeling utterly depressed. She still needed release, but felt too embarrassed to continue her work. The worst of the situation was, Ichigo hadn't run away.

She could see his face in her peripheral vision. He looked shocked, almost as if he had been the one caught. His hair was messy and was splashed across his tan face. His hands rested on the bed, not moving even the slightest.

It was almost as if he were some type of large doll. His face, his pose looked so cliché; normally it would've made Rukia laugh. She was too scared to now, however. Silence was too precious. It would save her from complete and utter humiliation.

Ichigo couldn't help but stare at her small frame. It was as if he were drawn to her. Her small figure was lying comfortably (or as comfortable as possible) against the wall of the closet.

A small sheet wrapped around her legs and concealed her slick hands. She pulled her knees up to her chest, probably to create as much room possible between them. Her ebony locks shaded her cobalt eyes and in the lighting, her skin was a darker pale. It contrasted beautifully with her hair.

Ichigo didn't know why he had never noticed these alluring features about Rukia. Maybe it was the lighting? Ichigo shook his head and glanced at the figure, gently moving his hand to her pale, slick face.

His movements were slow so not to alarm her, but quick enough in the aspect that Rukia was slightly surprised. She trembled at bit, but didn't move away, as he pulled a strand of ebony from her face. Her skin was soft to the touch; he could feel a slight precipitate coating that was either sweat or tears.

Rukia moved her head into his hand slightly, loving the touch of his digits against her cheek. His touch was as she had imagined, soft and light, feathery, but his hands were slightly rough.

The touch lasted for only a few moments and when Ichigo pulled away Rukia found herself leaning toward him, begging for more of his scraps. Ichigo didn't seem to notice the urgency in her eyes, however.

Instead, Ichigo climbed into the closet moments later, sitting opposite of Rukia. It was small and cramped, but he didn't seem to mind at the moment like he normally would. He smirked, laughing slightly at Rukia's confused expression.

Rukia stared opposite of him, still a little insecure about what had occurred before. Her confidence was returning however; she could look back at him slightly now.

"Why did you shout my name?" Ichigo found himself murmuring.

The question made Rukia's eyes widen for a moment, she turned away again and blushed slightly. Her response took some time as she formulated the proper words. Could she really tell Ichigo that he was her desired sex partner? That she thought of him constantly? There was simply no way around it; he had heard her shout his name hadn't he?

"I was thinking about you…" Rukia trailed, hoping she needn't say more. Her hands were fidgeting under the covers.

Ichigo's mahogany eyes lit up the moment she sputtered the words. Rukia liked him? It seemed so bizarre. Rukia had always seemed irritated at him for one thing or another. To think that she actually might harbor feelings for him seemed unreal. He couldn't formulate such a conclusion; she hadn't looked up at him when she murmured the words, so maybe it was an elaborate prank.

"Do you like me Rukia?" Ichigo asked, finally, his mind still jumbled.

Rukia looked up at him now, her cobalt stare meeting his eyes for an instant.

_A Kiss is Merely A Form of Greeting…I Fail to see what the problem is…_

She couldn't tell him. Ichigo was a young teenager and hadn't lived as long as she. He didn't know feelings of passion or feelings of lust, desire, or even love, which Rukia could feel.

Rukia chose her words carefully as she muttered. "I care deeply about you, Ichigo."

In her mind it sounded faulty, like he could take it either way. One could care deeply about a friend or a lover. It was the perfect way to not feel his rejection.

Ichigo sat there for a moment contemplating the words. Rukia watched him musingly. His eyebrows twitched slightly, probably from irritation in her words. She smiled as he began to lean forward, his hand on the door to push it open and leave.

She had escaped unharmed. Ichigo wouldn't press the issue again; it wasn't like him, so she would live on and maybe even find the situation funny in the future.

She didn't expect him to crawl almost completely on top of her. He was unsteady and almost fell into her lap. Rukia felt her cheeks begin to burn as he stared intensely back at her, her head slightly higher than his own. Before Rukia could even yell at him, he balanced himself on one elbow and placed his hand over her mouth.

It almost looked like he was trying to kidnap her the forceful way he maneuvered.

"You said that kisses don't mean anything to you." Ichigo murmured, pulling his hand from her mouth. "I'm gonna show you different."

He grinned defiantly as he stated the words. Ichigo always seemed to have that grin when he was about to prove somebody incorrect. Rukia usually despised the grin (it occurred only when she was wrong), but right now she couldn't have asked for a more pleasing expression.

They both stared at each other for a couple minutes, the words both echoing in their minds. This time, however, they wouldn't haunt them afterwards. They would both sleep soundly the later night.

"_A kiss is merely a form of greeting…I fail to see what the problem is."_

Ichigo was the first to move; he was slow and he tilted his head slightly to allow Rukia room in the lock. Rukia moved in quickly, her body reacting immediately, as both their lips caressed one another. He was a slow kisser, and probably not as experienced as Rukia thought he'd be. But his touch was gentle and light and he moved at just the correct pace for Rukia to feel jitters in her stomach.

This was the real thing. He wasn't going to disappear when she opened her eyes this time. Ichigo would be there, his eyes closed and begging for another light kiss.

Rukia could feel herself begin to grow hungry for more; she felt as if this kiss shouldn't end. It was more than simply a form of greeting. She realized now that kisses were to only be given to the ones that one loved. Kisses were affectionate and passionate, maybe even moreso than actual sexual contact.

Ichigo could feel his insides jolt, as he felt her lick his lips. He was new at this and sheepishly opened his mouth in return inviting her to enter him. He could feel her hands reach his hair and tangle themselves in his orange locks. He groaned, as her tongue stroked his own sensually.

When they pulled away from one another, he found himself panting and yearning for more. He looked up at her and smirked lightly. She smiled back before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him toward herself.

They were inches apart before Rukia murmured. "Do you want me to show you more?"

Ichigo felt his insides boil. "What are you saying, Rukia?" His husky voice mustered.

It was as if it was all an elaborate prank. Ichigo had kissed her and it was more amazing than any greeting Rukia had ever experienced. She was almost angry with herself for ever saying that quote from the magazine. Maybe Ichigo and her would've experienced this before then.

"Do you know what to do?" She murmured, her eyes casting over his own.

His eyebrow quirked upward in an instant and she felt his hands tense over her own. His eyes looked downward and traced over her body before reaching her cobalt eyes in a confused manner.

"A little…" He stuttered moments later. "I mean I've seen movies."

Rukia giggled and quickly grabbed his arms to pull them over her. Ichigo gulped realizing his was straddling a position over Rukia. He could feel his cheeks burn as she smiled back at him.

**Well, I'm sure the next chapter will be interesting. Please review!! Thankyou all who read!! There is one more left!!! **


	4. PLEASE READ!

**_PLEASE ALL WHO READ MY STORIES READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT!!!_**

_PLEASE, visit my profile and read the updates given to it. There is some very important information there!!! Thank you all who have read and reviewed my stories!_

-Tired Ambitions

_PS: If you have questions (and only if you have questions) please email me_

_NO FLAMES PLEASE AND NO BEGS FOR UPDATES!!!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Long time no update. But I've finally written a chapter. When there will be another, I really have NO IDEA. Please read and relax. I'm still interested in editors, please email me at if ANYBODY is interested. A**

**ALSO check out my account on . I'm under the name Boz007. I'll be writing a true story and maybe it will explain my lack of updates recently. **

It was a strange feeling, one of potency to be over Rukia in such a position. Her thin waist was snug between his powerful thighs. Ichigo flushed slightly, noticing her wet core rub against the material of his uncomfortable boxers. He was already slightly aroused by Rukia's antics. He had never thought she could produce such strange sensations within in.

She smirked back at him, licking her voluminous lips seductively, indicating him to make his gambit. Ichigo gulped at her provocative stare. There was something about Rukia that made him feel completely insecure. His hands tensed slightly as she placed hers over his.

His hands were rough and coarse, in contrast with her smooth, soft ones. She smiled looking up at him, her cobalt eyes meeting his amber ones. Rukia chuckled to herself, noticing Ichigo's ruddy cheeks and hesitant stare. She shrugged the gaze off, however, remembering this was his first time.

"Show me what they do in your movies…" Rukia murmured slightly, her hands moving further up Ichigo's arm, trying to soothe him. She smiled, feeling his arm hair and muscles tense slightly under her desirous touch. "Teach me…. Ichigo." Her voice sounded sluggish and light through the confines of the closet.

Ichigo gulped at that moment and leaned down for another kiss. Their lips met quickly, this time, almost forced. Rukia parted her lips, allowing Ichigo to penetrate her willing mouth. She gasped into him, murmuring his name slightly, as his teeth grazed across her bottom lip. Had she taught him to do that?

She could feel his weight atop of her, his breath fanning over her heated face and his digits entangling themselves in her ebony locks. He was real, alive, physical and there, not matter her mind had created. Ichigo was truly panting atop her, shaking, and groaning, meshing himself into her.

Ichigo groaned feeling her hand brush his chest and move down his heated abs. Her touches were light and fluttery, but distinctive enough to be tangible from under the material of his nightclothes. His amber eyes shot open and caught hers again. He watched her, this time the moment much shorter and less strained than the last. Ichigo could clearly see in the confines of her cobalt eyes a deep and lustful aspiration. Her gaze clung to him, wanting him, needing him to continue. Ichigo returned her gaze with a light, fervent smile. He zealously looked down Rukia's body, examining her practically, naked form. She was petit, as he could have always imagined. Her pale, limbs quivered slightly with anticipation and her digits reached behind his neck. Her ebony locks were untidily cast across her pillow.

Ichigo could feel himself twitch with anticipation from under his boxers at the sight. He quickly winced however, at the slight rigidity of his pants. It was getting too hot and too uncomfortable for him. He could feel his slick skin begging for the night air and his nether region begging for attention.

He glanced down at Rukia again and smirked uneasily. She smiled back at him, as genuine as his. Ichigo wasn't quite sure how sex or any such activities occurred. He had only watched movies that ended here; the couple portraying that they had sex. The next scene in the movie skipped to the morning, when both partners awoke in each other's arms. (How cheesy!!)

"Do you need help?" He heard the creature below him ask. Her voice fluttered within the confines of the space and flickered lightly to his ears. It was light, and breathless, almost panting. Ichigo's gaze caught Rukia's again and he nodded, feeling his body relax from released tension.

Rukia smiled, gently taking his hands in her own. Ichigo laughed, slightly, noticing she could barely wrap her petit digits around his own. Rukia looked up at him, scowling slightly, unaware of the humor in the action, before placing Ichigo's hands upon her breasts.

Both figures blushed slightly from the intrepid action. Ichigo's eyes widened, and he instinctively began to pull away from the flesh beneath his fingers; Rukia's hands met with his, however before he could escape.

"Don't you want to touch me?" Rukia asked, her hands stroking his slightly. "It feels good, I promise you won't hurt me."

Ichigo's cheeks burned an even deeper red than before at the blatant words. His fingers relaxed, gently squeezing the soft skin below his digits. It was soft and light; he gently pinched the small peak, praying for a decent response from his partner. It was pathetic how nervous he was about this. He looked at Rukia cautiously, unaware of the sensations racking through her small frame.

Rukia's cobalt eyes fluttered closed and her gasp penetrated the silent night air. She arched her back instinctively, allowing Ichigo to grasp more of her chest.

"K-keep going." She panted, grasping Ichigo's thighs entrapping her.

**I hope it was worth the wait!! Please review for feedback. I love your comments very much. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone,**

**I'm sorry it took about 3 years to write this last chapter. I understand if you guys are angry, but please enjoy. Again, I am super sorry. College is quite time consuming. **

**-TiredAmbitions**

Chapter 5:

Rukia wasn't accustomed to begging for sexual attention from men. She felt odd straddled beneath Ichigo's large muscular thighs pleading for a touch that she felt she deserved. She glanced up at Ichigo, his eyes were now completely engrossed in her petite frame. He was examining every inch of her porcelain skin and committing every slight curve to his memory. She knew she wasn't any woman to scoff at, but she couldn't help, but feel scrutinized under his calculating gaze.

"Ichigo," Rukia panted, enjoying his weight atop her form. "This is your first sexual experience, isn't it?"

She knew the answer, but she had to ask to hopefully to ease his obvious lack of resolve and hesitancy. At fifteen, it was rare that any human had experienced a sexual encounter. She couldn't expect much more from an adolescent his age.

He gulped down the words bitterly. It was just like her to ruin the mood like that. She always knew how to insult him just the slightest without looking completely guilty. She looked back up at him, as innocently as she had asked. But that was Rukia. She could always find a way to deliver a punch, even when they were in the most compromising positions. If only he could find a response that wouldn't completely ruin everything.

She watched his eyes strain away from hers instantly at the question. She could tell that she had instilled some sort of pain, due to the sudden dulling of his eyes and the hardening of his features. His swollen lips pursed and he gulped back a breath of air.

"It's not like I've ever had much of a chance." Ichigo mumbled, almost incoherently. "You're kinda always here."

It was a classic excuse. He turned back staring at her navy eyes. She smirked slightly and licked her lips. Before Rukia could respond with an even more insulting remark, he forced his mouth upon hers.

The kiss was harder than before, more feverish and drastic. Her eyes widened when he forced his tongue into her mouth, penetrating its confines to find her own. Her hands impulsively found themselves entangled in his amber locks tensing slightly with every nip he placed on her lips. He was becoming stronger with each swift movement and she could feel herself grow more impatient with each kiss. He pulled away suddenly, taking a breath and moving down to her neck, attacking the sensitive flesh. She jumped slightly, surprised at the vigor of his movements. She closed her eyes, and arched her back into his body enclosing the small space between them.

He groaned against her as she moved her pliant form into his own. He swiftly started moving with her, adjusting his position slightly only to produce a whimper of pleasure from Rukia. They began grinding against one another slowly and then more violently. Ichigo winced slightly, loving the contact between their heated cores. His body seemed to move in sync with hers perfectly, as if he was experienced. However, his pants were becoming unbelievably tight and he could feel Rukia's wet loins through his own boxers. He looked down at Rukia, noting her creamy skin, slick with a mixture of his and her own sweat. Her hair was scattered sparingly across her small facial features. And her tiny, symmetrical porcelain breasts heaved upward with every exacerbated thrust into his chest. He grew harder even just watching her. He wanted her now more than anything. He just couldn't imagine continuing within the confines of this closet.

Before he lost all self-control, Ichigo kicked open the closet door with his closest limb. Rukia shrieked slightly, probably surprised at the noise. However, Ichigo wasn't concerned his sisters or father would hear this late at night. He shuffled out of the closet clumsily and turned and scooped Rukia up. She was lighter than he expected and he could feel her supple, soft breasts against his chest. She was utterly amazing. Rukia kissed his thorax, nipping the slick flesh and mischievously teasing his muscles with her agile fingers. She smirked against his vibrating collar when a groan escaped his lips.

The moment didn't last long however, before she was tossed lightly onto a corner of Ichigo' s bed. He had dropped her in a peculiar position with her legs hanging over the bedside and her trunk atop the body of the bed. Before he had a chance to engross her once again, Rukia propped herself upward and grasped her small fingers around the waist of his boxers. She grinned mischievously, and looked up at Ichigo's pleading face. He watched her curiously, smirking as she teased at his waistband.

"I betcha you're gonna enjoy this," She grinned, tracing the outline of his boxers with her fingers. It was astonishing how an adolescent of Ichigo's age had acquired such a muscular, adult body. She traced his abdominal muscles lightly, noting a moan in response from her partner. Her attention was interrupted, though, by the ever apparent mass growing within his boxers.

Ichigo was growing impatient. As much as he loved that Rukia had noticed his physique, he couldn't help but feel that she was ignoring his most endearing part. He sighed as her small hands moved up his abdomen, tracing his muscles with her cool fingertips. They contrasted his heated core, making his skin tingle with anticipation. It was becoming unbearable.

He rolled his eyes, wanting her to pay attention to him, "You can't make anything…" He gasped tripping over the words, as she grasped his length through his boxers. "easy…" He breathed through an exacerbated groaned.

She watched his expression relax at her light touch. He was large and extremely ready for her. She had always liked a good tease though before either could really enjoy themselves. But she found herself completely aroused by a pleading Ichigo. He made her want him, simply by enjoying her.

She quickly pealed the thin fabric from his heated skin and watched it pool at his ankles. Rukia stared up at him, examining his scrutinizing eyes widen when she lightly clasped him between her small digits. Before he could murmur a word, Rukia immersed him into her mouth.

Ichigo moaned louder, enjoying the hot moist atmosphere. She was sucking and licking and twisting her tongue around him. He closed his mahogany eyes, rolling back his head slightly. He found himself grasping her head, pulling at her ebony locks. Without hesitation, he began to maneuver her head back and forth over his member. Rukia reached up teasing at his testicles. Instinctively, he began thrusting his hips slightly at the added touch.

Rukia could feel him pulsate in her mouth as she began to twist her head slightly, teasing at the surface. He was so large and tasted like she had imagined. Her hands came up and began to caress his testicles, earning her a reciprocating groan from her partner.

Ichigo grumbled; his legs were beginning to grow weak. He could feel himself sway slightly from their faltering strength. His insides boiled and his slick hands were shaking slightly. But he couldn't stop now.

He grasped Rukia's hair, initiating a slight whimper and pushed her unto the bed. He forced himself into her mouth, violently grasping at her locks. She shrieked loudly, Ichigo was unsure if it was out of pain or pleasure, either way he continued, eliciting further reactions from Rukia. She was making him crazy.

Rukia squirmed beneath Ichigo. His scent was so intoxicating. She moved her hands between them, stroking his neither region, slightly. He laughed huskily, grasping her small panties and touching her between the light fabric. She had grown so wet.

"Ichigo," Rukia murmured through exaggerated pants. "Please…"

He looked up at her, a nervous smirk had grown across his features; his masculine rush had dwindled slightly. He gulped, as she clasped her hands over his, gliding them to her waistband. She smiled as shaky his eyes met her own, anxiously awaiting guidance. He looked at her, never leaving her face, tensing slightly as her fingers maneuvered his to aid pulling her panties from her core.

"Do it." Rukia stated, amused that Ichigo's eyes had left her own and were now occupied with her most endearing part. "It won't hurt."

Ichigo's trance was broken at the remark. He quickly glanced up at her, feeling a certain need begin to grow in the bellows of his stomach again; He began positioning himself above her, straddling her again. His limbs shook slightly. He wasn't sure if it was because of suddenly increased weight or his nerves.

"I know this is cheesy." Ichigo whispered, barely audible to hear as he swayed above her entrance. "But, this means something to you…right?"

His voice almost cracked at the last portion; it was followed by a thick, filling silence. They both stared unrelentingly at each other, their eyes boring into one another's with an agonizing intensity. Rukia knew that it would be easy just to admit to some sort of love for the boy. It would make the sex easier for him and maybe even for herself, knowing that he would have some sort of fulfilling sexual experience. Humans were always trying to attach a sort of sentimental meaning to any first sexual encounter. She opened her mouth, ready to admit to an undying love for the boy when her mouth dried suddenly. As usual, her heart protested against the better judgment of her mind.

It wasn't that she really didn't love him. It wasn't even guilt that had completely stopped her. It was a sort of realization. She was certain that love hadn't brought her and Ichigo together at that time. They had only known each other a month or so. Love, as she had recently discovered, was something that wasn't a motion. It wasn't a mere kiss either however. But a kiss wasn't just something to ignore as well. Love felt like more of a growing passion, something to be learned. Ichigo was somebody that she could consider loving. She couldn't deny that she at least cared for him.

Rukia's pounding heart beat within the silent confines of the room pulled her from her thoughts. It was amazing that Ichigo hadn't heard it. She glanced at Ichigo's hand next to her head, noting his masculine fingers tensing at the pillow. She kissed his skin lightly before turning toward the anxious Ichigo.

"Of course it means something." Rukia laughed, tossing her hair lightly to her shoulders. She knew she had to continue, and fumbled from her mouth. "I just don't understand it right now."

Ichigo took a deep breath. He knew she had cared for him. He didn't know when he had realized it. Perhaps it was when he had opened that juice box for her? Whether it was love or not didn't seem particularly important to him at the moment. He just knew that he wanted to be with nobody else but her right now. He looked into her eyes one more time, admiring their misty, twilight navy color sparkling in the dim light.

Ichigo laughed then. "Neither do I."

It was at that moment that they both seemed to regain their heated desire. Rukia sense him above her, the longing inside her growing intensely. Ichigo repositioned himself at her entrance, making a quick glance at Rukia for conformation. He then thrust his hips forward into her, not even sure if she had nodded or not. He groaned instantly leaning forward into her shoulder. It was a sensation so foreign to him, yet it felt completely right. Rukia gasped loudly from his girth; he was much larger than she had expected. She tilted her head to her side, watching Ichigo pant from her tight, moist cavern.

She couldn't help but lean over a kiss his cheek. It was an odd gesture, something she wouldn't have done to any other partner. It was Ichigo though. He deserved it.

A soft smile spread over his features at that moment. However, it faded as soon as it had come when he began thrusting again. Rukia's back arched into his and he moaned in appreciation as her legs wrapped around his waist. She arched her hips upward and began crossing her legs across his back, quickening the pace.

This wasn't as slow as before. This dance was fast, needy, and continuous. Rukia moved her hips in synchronization with Ichigo causing him to move with more vigor. It was like some raging animal had snapped in him.

Ichigo could feel his body begin to warm from the movement. At first he figured it was friction, but it moved upward encasing his limbs and to his entire body. He arched his head back, feeling himself begin to stiffen, as if his body were freezing with this warmth.

It was like Rukia had never had sex before. She groaned enjoying every penetration, as if it were the first. It was odd that she felt the small twinge of pain with every enjoyable engrossing thrust. It wasn't until she noticed Ichigo slowing that she felt herself becoming spent as well. Her body numbed and her limbs began tingle. She grasped his chest, scratching his chest with her small nails. His breath hitched and he grasped her shoulders; his hips had stopped. Rukia arched her back into his, eliciting a large, drawn groan from Ichigo. He wanted to wait till she went.

Rukia could feel herself fall at that moment, her cobalt orbs, widened, and the reaction caused her nails to dig into his forearm. She cried incredibly, almost in pain. Her walls clenched around him, causing him to fall over the edge with her. They cried into the night in unison.

Ichigo gasped, feeling his essence fill her as he pulsated within her walls. He paused slightly before pulling himself from her. His strength was depleted, causing him to fall to her side, panting for breath. He glanced over to his partner, her chest rising quickly with him, as she inhaled and exhaled.

They remained that way for a couple moments. They both stared upward, their vision still blurred from the surge of pleasure that had racked their bodies. Rukia was the first to stir. She moved over to Ichigo, brushing his amber bangs from his sweaty brow. She couldn't help but admire him while doing so. He truly was handsome. She jumped backwards weakly when he opened one of his eyes. Ichigo looked toward the source of the faint touch, smirking through his deep calming breaths. Her skin was so soft. Rukia couldn't help but smile back at the cocky grin.

"Did you like that?" Rukia giggled, watching as Ichigo sat up to grab a blanket that had fallen from the bed during the activities. The motion made her realize that it had gotten chilly.

Ichigo stopped and turned to her, his smile had faded and a serious demeanor had swept over his features. He leaned over again bearing a heavy glance into Rukia's features, almost scolding. She moved away slightly, uncertain of the reasons implicating this sudden assault.

"That was some 'form of greeting,' huh?" He gloated, ignoring her previous question.

She glared at him, her features hardening defensively. "I'm cancelling the subscription to that magazine, okay." She turned away, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Does that mean I was right?" He laughed, enjoying her defeat.

"I guess…but, it's such a shame…" She trailed, her grin widening as she watched Ichigo tilt his head to the side in confusion. "That magazine usually has an article discussing a position of the month. Too bad.."

Ichigo's eyebrows rose suddenly at the comment. "Stop it."

Rukia giggled, pushing Ichigo from his seated position. He sighed, his eyes dropping slightly from the now lying position. She could feel a rush of drowsy sensation start to come over her body at that moment. Sleep had finally come. Ichigo watched as she turned away from him onto her side. He grimaced. Without hesitation, almost by impulse, he found himself pulling her towards his chest. She squirmed slightly at first, but stopped, realizing he had pulled her back to his chest.

She turned over her shoulder slightly, chuckling and asked. "We're spooning?"

Ichigo nodded, his eyes were already doused with sleep. Rukia turned over, enjoying the warmth of his strong arms around herself. She could hear his breathing had deepened and softened. He was gone already.

But the breathing was all Rukia could hear. The room was quiet, finally. She couldn't hear herself bickering within the confines of her mind. She couldn't hear that annoying echo. It was quiet. She signed in content. Rukia could become accustomed to this.

_Goodnight Ichigo… _

__**YAY DONE DONE DONE!  
If you guys aren't excited, I sure as hell am! PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to hear some comeback for this story that took 3 years to make (ick). Thanks Again!  
**


End file.
